1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a fan securing device, more particularly to a fan securing device adjustable for holding cooling fans having different thicknesses, and to a fan assembly having the fan securing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a cooling fan 9 for an electronic device generally comprises a fan seat 91 with a square cross-section, and a blade unit 92 that is received rotatably in the fan seat 91. The fan seat 91 has a plurality of positioning holes 911 extending therethrough and respectively located at four corners thereof. The positioning holes 911 allow securing members (not shown) such as bolts to extend respectively therethrough so as to secure the cooling fan 9 to a casing or a support of an electronic device (not shown). Because the positioning holes 911 extend along a direction parallel to that of airflow created by the cooling fan 9, it is impossible to secure the cooling fan 9 directly to a board surface of, for example, a circuit board in a manner that the airflow generated by the cooling fan 9 flows parallel to the board surface. Instead, an auxiliary securing device is required for securing the cooling fan 9 to the board surface.
Furthermore, dimensions of the cooling fan 9, that is, a side length (L) and a thickness (T) of the fan seat 91 may vary. For example, existing fans having a side length (L) of 40 mm may have several configurations with thicknesses (T) of 15 mm, 20 mm, 24 mm, and 28 mm, and the fan specifications may be represented as 40×40×15, 40×40×20, 40×40×24, or 40×40×28.
However, a conventional fan securing device generally is only capable of securing cooling fans of the same dimensions. In other words, the conventional fan securing device cannot be adjusted to match cooling fans of different dimensions.